OLA QUE TAL
by Eurus 2
Summary: Un type débarque en plein repas par le frigo, en hurlant "Olà Que Tal"... Récit de jeu de Rôle (O.S)


En jouant au Jeu De Rôle tout les mercredi pendant 4h chaque mercredi, j'en ai joué plein (j'en ai même crée un...) donc vous allez en lire encore longtemps parce que j'ai même pas commencé à tout taper... Donc voilà celui c'est un One Shot (en une seule fois) donc aussi en histoire.

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

oOo

Olà Que Tal

Cette histoire commence de manière très étrange, je vivais dans une collocation avec Aéri, Paco, Tilda et Élias nous étions donc cinq. Au fait mon nom est Tsuki. Donc nous étions en train de manger et un homme est sorti de notre frigo en hurlant: « OLA QUE TAL ? » extrêmement normale donc au milieu du dîner, surtout qu'il avait un espadon (une sorte d'épée) et qu'il ressemblait à un clochard donc je résume : au plein milieu du dîner un type ressemblant à un clochard avec une épée en hurlant en espagnol est sorti du frigo qui en plus dit s'appeler Néo. C'est ce que j'appelle un jeudi soir… Dois rajouter qu'en tant que étudiante en psychiatrie 1) Je commençais à trouver certaine pathologie à ce type et 2) je commençais à suspecter une psychose collective même si j'ai doute que cela arrive à si petite échelle… Il nous a demandé de rentrer dans le frigo car on pourrait l'aider, de toute manière il veut qu'on rentre dans le frigo, rentrer dans son délire ne doit pas faire de mal, donc on essaye tous de rentrer dans le frigo et là la psychose s'aggrave car on se retrouve dans une forêt, après être rentrer dans le frigo ou j'ai rangé le lait 2h auparavant où il nous a dit de commencé à courir, ce que nous avons fait parce que bor*** c'est juste trop taré là et je veux soigner la folie hein… Donc on est arrivé.e à une grotte où se trouvait ce que je pense être un homme de Cro-Magnon a qui Aéri vole une banane donc il l'enlève je sais c'est illogique mais à ce point je me demande juste qui et avec quoi on m'a drogué. Néo est allé dans la grotte, a tué le kidnappeur et a libéré Aéri, voilà… Paco en profite pour récupérer la lance du Cro-Magnon. Néo nous amène au village pour qu'on aille chercher la Relique (ce pourquoi il avait besoin de nous) que les villageois garde. Pendant que Paco part à sa recherche, Néo nous conduit à une armurerie où il nous présente différentes armes des épées en bois et en os, des lances en bois et en pierre ainsi que des couteaux en pierre, je choisis personnellement une épée parce que bon c'est un peu une arme de base et vu tout les films, jeu vidéos et séries que je me suis tapé je devrais savoir comment m'en sortir mais là un ennemi avec une épée pope devant moi alors que je m'éloigne un peu pour commencer à chercher et il me semble que ça fait comme pour tout le monde… Il me semble que Tilda s'est débarrassé du sien ainsi que de celui d'Élias, Paco a tué son ennemi et continuer a chercher la Relique, face à mon ennemi je me retrouve à avoir quelque problème avec mon épée mais j'en viens à bout tout comme Aéri. Néo nous demande de le rejoindre au feu de camps pour que l'on s'entraîne au combat avec nos armes… Une fois bien entraîner et avec une maîtrise de bas de son armes on se sent plus en sécurité je vous l'assure, Paco nous est ensuite tombé dessus et nous sommes diriger vers l'habitation en pierre (sûrement celle du chef) où se trouvait apparemment la Relique mais des hommes armés en sont sortie ainsi qu'un mec baraqué avec un marteau en os. Nous avons donc tous commencé à nous battre contre lui, ce fut un long combat, ardu (surtout que nous avion appris à nous servir de nos armes que très récemment) mais que nous avons à force d' effort réussi à battre. Son marteau étant la relique en question, Néo nous a donc ramener chez nous.

(Nous n'avons pas eut le temps de terminer l'histoire alors ce qui va suivre n'est qu'une improvisation de ma part pour mieux conclure cette histoire, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ceci, sinon arrêter votre lecture ici...)

Note du Dr Favier :

Tsuki va mieux, elle reprend pied avec la réalité, malheureusement nous ne savons toujours pas quel événement traumatique se cache derrière ce délire j'ai bon espoir qu'un jour sa tête lui revienne…

oOo

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut si c'est le cas laissez moi une review, si vous pensez que mon style et mon orthographe peuvent être améliorer faite de même

Eurus2

P.S : J'ai supprimé le 3ème blog de Baker street , ma première histoire car elle ne me plaisait plus, elle n'était pas terminé mais je ne pouvais pas la continuer voilà…


End file.
